moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Edrington Grunwald
|Row 7 title = Relatives |Row 7 info = Malcolm Grunwald (née Webb) (Husband) Sophia Grunwald (Adopted Daughter) Wilhelm Grunwald (Father) Ingrid Grunwald (Mother) Ainsley Reichert (Adopted Sister) |Row 8 title = Family Motto |Row 8 info = "Fortune Awaits No One" |image = File:Edrington_Uniform.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info = Lawful Neutral|Row 10 title = Faith|Row 10 info = The Holy Light|caption = A portrait of Edrington in ceremonial dress while in service to Westridge's First Regiment.}} "I've seen things you wouldn't believe. A thousand men blasted apart by demon-engines on Argus. Legions of Horde charging down bloodied fields, hollering for death. I don't fight because I love war. I fight because I want this damn thing to end." Lord Edrington Wilhelm Grunwald, ACLACL stands for the Alliance Commendation for Leadership, awarded to Sir Edrington on September 1, 628 K.C. for his actions on Argus. (born 30 November 5 L.C.) is the patriarch of House Grunwald and ruling baron of Umberfall, a territory located in southeastern Elwynn. He serves as a military officer in the Fifth Legion, part of the larger Grand Alliance Army. Formerly, he was the first Lord Governor of the Kingsland royal colony, where he also commanded the Kingsland's Colonial Guard. He has developed and proposed new ideas on the use of gunnery in warfare, authoring ''The Musket Methodology'', a book that discusses these concepts at length. In later years, he took up the study and teaching of history and politics, publishing his Commentaries on the Fourth War. History Childhood Originating from the borderlands between the Kingdom of Lordaeron and the Kingdom of Gilneas, Edrington had a tranquil childhood. Thanks to the reputation his family, he was able to live a bon vivant ''lifestyle, raised on a large estate and regularly attending dinners and parties with other members of the Lordaeronian and Gilnean gentry. As a young child, he partook in a brief apprenticeship at a merchants' guild house in Lordaeron City at the behest of his father, Wilhelm Grunwald. However, his studies were cut short when his family decided to resettle to Southshore in 12 L.C. Wilhelm, along with his wife Ingrid, lived a simpler life in the coastal town. Having been devastated by the Second War, the Grunwald Family made a name for themselves as landowners, architects, and tradesmen. Edrington continued as a merchant's assistant for two more years, this time under the direction of his father. In 14 L.C. his family moved again to take part in the reconstruction efforts of the Kingdom of Stormwind, formerly the Kingdom of Azeroth. Edrington’s father, having made a sizable fortune on land sales in Southshore, believed it was a perfect opportunity to start anew and create even more fortune. It was at this point that the Grunwald Family also came upon a young lady that was left orphaned from the fighting that had occurred during the Second War. Ainsley Reichert, as she is known, was adopted into the family and taken along with the rest of the Grunwald Family south. This was done at the behest of one of Wilhelm's oldest friends, Bernard Reichert, who had passed away a year before. Not wanting to leave her daughter alone and with no one to care for her, he asked the Grunwald Family to adopt her. Edrington was excited by this development, and was pleased to have a sibling – even if not of his own family blood. Upon their arrival to Stormwind, the Grunwald Family purchased land in the southern part of Elwynn Forest, cultivating the earth and raising livestock. This small venture soon turned into a large-scale plantation, filled with workers, administrators, and hired guardsmen. With the coin made from the family lands, Edrington afforded continued schooling in Stormwind City. He attended the Royal University of Stormwind, studying the craft of a civil planner, delving into mathematics, architecture, and economics. He had also taken a deep interest in history, but this was mostly a distraction from his academic pressures. By 23 L.C., at eighteen years of age, he had finished his studies with dual degrees in Engineering and Kingdom Administration. Edrington, however, would not have to wait long for employment. His father found him work in a new trading guild, the Stormwind Trading Company, that had formed during the reconstruction period. The pay was good, the chance at gaining invaluable experience better. With nothing to dissuade him, Edrington entered the service of the Company as a surveyor and engineer in 24 L.C. In Service to the Company At the age of nineteen, as he just came into the cusp of adulthood, Edrington busied himself with contracts pertaining to the construction of trade outposts in exotic lands, far from his home in the lush forests of Elwynn. He sailed for months at a time, landing on uncharted beaches and joining land expeditions over great mountains, thick jungles, or vast plains. This rugged life hardened him somewhat, but he mostly stuck to what he knew best: academia. The mercenaries that accompanied the man on his journey often mocked or jeered him, always eager to point out his quiet and reserved nature. Edrington had had enough of such treatment. From then on, he strove to become more out-going and masculine. Yet, he usually fell short. When his caravan or convoy came under attack, he usually hid himself behind whatever cover he could find and nervously held a dagger in his hands. His initial time as a company man was rewarding in terms of coin, but it left his desires for adventure and greatness unfulfilled. Like all starry-eyed and over-eager young men, he pursued a different path in the Company. He approached his father, requesting that he be transferred to the far-flung reaches of the Company's vast trade empire. With the recent establishment of the New Horde in Kalimdor, competition was on the rise everywhere. Whether it was with the factions of the west or competitors closer to home, the S.T.C. took no chances in risking the loss of their lucrative enterprises. Large mercenary armies and navies were organized at the behest of the Crown, proceeding to bestow upon the S.T.C. a royal charter. This authorized the Company to represent and safeguard the realm's economic interests. Seeing his opportunity to aspire to the greatness he so craved, Edrington surrendered himself to his wanderlust and enlisted in the Company's merchant marine -- the militant arm which, through diplomacy or force, protected and conquered new lands and resources in the name of the Company's investors and the Crown. Edrington's time in the mercenary armies of the Company were some of the hardest in his life, but he learned many valuable skills nonetheless. His experience as a surveyor and engineer was not abandoned, as he put his skills to work elsewhere. His understanding of mechanical engineering led him to take an interest in the use of a rather volatile, but dangerous weapon: gunnery. Many of the soldiers within the merchant marine favored rifles and pistols, finding them a useful advantage over their enemies. Edrington was no different, as he studied these weapons and trained with them extensively. Beyond firelocks, he also received training in drill, traditional use of melee weaponry, and some measure of military tactics. This training would not go in vain, as the Stormwind Trading Company quickly put its armies to good use. Multiple trade wars, small isolated conflicts over the control of resources and land, sprung up everywhere. From the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale, to the deserts of Tanaris, and the waters of the Great Sea, Edrington traveled far and wide. With him, he not only carried his arms and armor, but also newfound skills and, unfortunately, prejudices. The S.T.C. often justified its invasion of neutral city-states and settlements as a "civilizing mission" to bring order and justice to far-flung lands, but these were nothing more than excuses to claim the resources and manpower of any given region. As galleons bombarded independent ports and towns all over Azeroth, Edrington firmly believed in his duty to his nation and his countrymen. After all, even the S.T.C. flew the King's colors over their ships, fluttering in the smoke-choked skies. The Company's merchant marine were often the first to make landfall, taking beaches along the coast and storming settlements inland. Humans, orcs, trolls, goblins -- none were spared if they dared to hold out or end negotiations with the Company. While the Company espoused honor and civility, they were not afraid to enact retribution for offenses done towards them. Homes burned, people robbed of their possessions, and some violated or slain by blood-thirsty mercenaries. Yet, through it all, Edrington was surprisingly unscathed, both of body and mind. He was still inexperienced, even if he was well trained and technically adept. The Trade Wars of the S.T.C. may have been quick and bloody, but their impact was felt throughout the whole of the nation. Stormwind grew, its influence spreading like the tendrils of a great beast. By 28 L.C., Edrington's adventures had paid off. Although he had barely fired a shot or raised his sword in aggression towards the Company's foes, he was noted as a loyal soldier and a dedicated employee. In his last years within the Company, he was elevated to the position of Mariner Lieutenant, allowing him to undertake his own independent trade missions. Being able to coordinate and control a small network of other merchants beneath him, he quickly began to make a name for himself as a shrewd tradesman and a decent commander. Deciding to combine his knowledge of warfare and military training, Edrington entered into the ever-prosperous arms market, organizing the manufacturing and trade of weapons and armor to those who were willing to pay for it. Yet, the same eagerness and wanderlust led him down a path of suffering and despair. In 31 L.C., the young merchant had bet many of his hopes on a single, large trade deal with another trader in Stormwind City. The trader represented the Crown, and arms were desperately needed for the ongoing conflict in Northrend against the forces of the Lich King. Committing large portions of his personal fortune, and some loans from his father's own pockets, Edrington ordered for a convoy of ships to make its way from Booty Bay to Stormwind City. On those ships were not only tonnes of armor and weapons, but the hopes and dreams of Edrington's greedy schemes. However, the day the ships were due to arrive came and the convoy never arrived. News reached the capital that the squadron was lost in a monsoon storm, which Edrington was warned of but disregarded in his haste to meet the contract's deadline. As those ships sunk to the bottom of the Great Sea, so too did Edrington's career and future. He was now bankrupt and he had dragged his family along with him. A Choice Made Upon hearing the news of his failure, the Company immediately moved to have the man be tried for his conduct. Finding him guilty of gross negligence under his command, he was not only dismissed from the Company but he was also referred to the Royal Courts for a proper trial. Two years of judicial limbo passed before the courts looked over Edrington's case, initially prepared to sentence him to hard labor in a debtor's prison. However, Edrington's father, Wilhelm, quickly sought to expend whatever remaining social capital he had. He managed to lessen Edrington's sentence and, at the very least, hold off the hounds at the Company that wished to see him pay for his misdoings. Although his honor as a man was ruined and his reputation in the Company destroyed, the Crown gave Edrington a choice. He could either enlist in the King's service and pay his debt through blood or come up with the necessary coin by the end of the month. By then, in 33 L.C., the crisis on Pandaria had left the kingdom in a troublesome position. They needed competent and skilled soldiers and Edrington fit the bill. Although he had little to no front-line experience, he already knew the ways of military discipline, conduct, and theoretical knowledge concerning the art of war. Edrington, with some degree of reluctance, chose to enlist in the ranks of the royal army. He sent in his applications, and was eventually assigned to the First Regiment of Westridge, part of the Elwynn Brigade. Although his parents were now in their older years, their fortunes would see them through nicely until the end of their days. The Grunwald Estate showed no signs of stopping in its productivity and wealth, and thus Edrington felt as if he wasn't needed anymore. Furthermore, his misdoings had nearly ruined the Grunwald name, and thus he carried with him a great deal of shame, wishing to distance himself from the family's business -- at least for the time being. Ainsley, his adopted sister, comforted Edrington with the promise that she could see after their parents as he went off to go train and fight in the King's armies. He eventually came to terms with his service within the ranks. Whether it was a hint of patriotism or a want for redemption through blood for his past sins, Edrington embarked to his military duty with some measure of enthusiasm. For months he trained at Westbrook Garrison and, after concluding his basic training, found himself fighting as a footman in the First Regiment. Slowly he made his way up the ranks, eventually arriving at the rank of sergeant. In that time, he finally accepted the possibility of a future within the military, deciding to remain in and forge a career out of it. For King and Country With a chance at redemption given to him, Edrington saw that he was of better use in the army. He still put to work his knowledge of engineering, mathematics, and architecture by working as a field engineer under the First Regiment's then-chief engineer Regina Kasteen. Furthermore, his opportunistic nature and technical experience in the use of gunnery obtained him the position of spearheading the 31st Battalion of Foot, otherwise known as the Bridgeport Fusiliers. In his time, he revitalized and formalized the use of rifle-armed infantry within the First Regiment – a feat he is personally quite proud of. In terms of front-line experience, Edrington was finally put through his bloody baptism of fire. His first campaign in Kalimdor, fighting against rogue magi that lingered around the remains of Theramore, was a rocky start for him. Yet, he managed to find a mentor and friend to train him in the practical arts of soldiering. A tall, burly fellow by the name of Markus Stonewall took a liking to Edrington, and so did he. The two became battle brothers over the course of their service, with Markus helping harden the inexperienced soldier and Edrington aiding the seasoned veteran with other skills such as reading, writing, and learning history, mathematics, and philosophy. Both became well-learned individuals, but in drastically different fields. One learned how to better slay his foe, the other how to better fend for himself off the field. As Edrington continued to make his way through the ranks and battlefields, he found himself embroiled in two major wars: the Iron Horde War and the Pirate King's War. He fought proudly in both, suffering grave wounds and gaining experience through it all. His worst encounter on the front-lines occurred on the foreign world of Draenor, as he fled captivity from the ogres in Frostfire Ridge. For days, he trekked across the frozen mountains, fending off the cold and fighting the savage beasts that called those icy peaks home. In one instance, he encountered a pack of garn, a species of large wolf-like creatures, with only his rifle and broadsword. One of the beasts lunged at Edrington, slicing its massive claws across his face and scarring him for the rest of his days. Narrowly escaping the hungry predators, he was then captured by a contingent of Iron Horde scouts and tortured at one of their forward camps. He endured this harsh treatment before finally being rescued by Markus and a section of regiment troops. It was this harrowing experience that deeply changed the man, altering his body and mind into one of a hardened and unflinching soldier. After his return from Draenor, he dedicated himself towards a future in His Majesty's service without question. Edrington's character continued to change from the demands of military service. Regardless, the road ahead of him seemed to be paved under banners gold and blue, fighting on not just for his ideals and homeland but his fellow comrades-in-arms and family back home. Kingsland Edrington's family involved themselves in a venture that forever changed the man's destiny. His father, Wilhelm, was a member of the Stormwind Trading Company's (S.T.C.) Board of Masters. The S.T.C. was involved in an effort spearheaded by the Kingdom of Stormwind, eager to seize upon new opportunities created by the lull in the fighting on Draenor after the defeat of the Iron Horde. Furthermore, the bloody fighting of the Pirate King's War reminded Stormwind of its generally undefended southern borders and it sought to rectify this oversight quickly. Taking advantage of this tenuous peace, the Crown sent an expeditionary force to Stranglethorn Vale in the hopes of carving out a suitable tract of land for future colonization efforts. They had found an opportune location near a large bay and quickly began making plans for settlement of the area by early 36 L.C. The S.T.C. and, by extension, the Grunwald Family found themselves invested in the new colony of Kingsland. Edrington had heard news of the colony through his father, and quickly informed his superiors in the First Regiment that their company may be called up to help defend and bolster the settlement efforts in the south. The warnings came to be true, and in a matter of months the First Regiment and other elements of the Elwynn Brigade were sent down to the Vale to serve as the vanguard for the colonization of the region. Edrington was in the thick of it, leading his fellow soldiers into the fray against many threats, including local troll tribes and naga raiding parties. Tensions ran high, as Kingsland seemed to always be on the precipice of failing. Still, the gentry and the nobility within the House of Nobles, along with the S.T.C., poured in vast amounts of coin and capital to make the colony succeed. Soon, however, Edrington's involvement in the colony went beyond that of military concerns. As Kingsland grew, so too did his connection to the economic growth of the settlement. His family began considering seeking their fortunes in the south, just like they had in Edrington's youth when they left Lordaeron for Stormwind. His family's future now brought him into the fold of private interests once again, struggling to balance his military duties and matters of a more mercantile nature. The First Lord Governor Violence quickly escalated in Kingsland during the summer months, leading to the outset of the short but bloody Midsummer War of 36 L.C. The First Regiment rushed to the defense of the colony, fighting off a savage offensive conducted by the local troll tribes. With the help of the nearby Horde settlement of Grom'gol and some privateers in the region, the royalist armies beat back the tribes. Yet, there was more to this war than met the eye. Behind the scenes, Edrington was involved in political intrigue that threatened to end his career again and, furthermore, his own life. The S.T.C. depended on him to guard the mercantile interests of the Company in Kingsland, having also been tasked with making sure the First Regiment remained in its favorable graces. However, Edrington failed at this task, placing him at risk of being revealed for what he was: a greedy opportunist, vested in private interests rather than those of the Crown. News reached him that the Company was taking matter into its own hands, as a faction within the merchant guild took to buying mercenaries so as to bully and harass the other competitors in Kingsland. With this ruse discovered, Edrington quickly allied with the opposing faction of royalists in the S.T.C., intent on saving face and bringing down the criminals who would tarnish the Company's name through illegal activities. Towards the end of the conflict, the arrests of those involved in the criminal plot, including the Governor of the Company himself, seemed to be a reality. However, Edrington had none of it. Over the course of a few weeks, he sent out trusted members of his family's estate, tasking them with the assassinations of those who would testify against him in the King's Courts. One by one, the criminal elements within the S.T.C. were eliminated in cold blood. The killings were done discreetly, with no trace of the Grunwald Family's involvement found anywhere. This vigilantism and bout of self-preservation went unnoticed by the King's authorities. For all intents and purposes, Edrington and his family were cleared of all wrongdoing. What's more, the bankruptcy that haunted Edrington's past was now all but a distant memory, meaning that he could go forward with a clean record. The officials he had allied with in the newly reformed S.T.C. managed to use what power they had left to grant Edrington one final wish: to help him become the Lord Governor of Kingsland. After a harrowing examination by a House committee, Edrington's qualifications and recommendations (along with some persuasion by interested parties) resulted in him being appointed for the governorship of Kingsland. He was tasked with helping raise and command the Kingsland Colonial Guard, a detachment of the greater King's Royal Colonial Guard. This new regiment was entrusted with protecting the frontiers of the King's realm, and Edrington was to lead his troops in the name of King and Country. The Lord Governor stood vigilant, prepared to defend the lands of His Majesty and His people. Only mere weeks after his appointment, Edrington was confronted with his first major challenge: defending the colony from the assaults of the Burning Legion. By 37 L.C., the Legion had invaded Westfall, with contingents of their troops trickling south into the Vale's dense jungles and mountains. Preliminary reports began to stream in to Kingsland, as militia and guardsmen frantically recounted sightings of whole bands making their way deep into the bush. The Colonial Guard was still horribly inexperienced and the population of Kingsland wasn't faring any better. Although the colony was steadily developing, albeit with some outbreaks of disease and occasional rationing, its population and infrastructure was nowhere near the level it needed to be to properly prosecute a war against the Legion invasion. With all this being taken into consideration, the Colonial Council immediately called for support from the mainland. However, the Kingdom's response was anything but reassuring. Stormwind informed Kingsland that a majority of the Crown's troops were in a state of disarray due to King Varian Wrynn's untimely death at the Broken Shore. This left the Royal Army weakened, with casualties further exacerbated by the invasions on home soil. Expedition efforts sent to explore and establish a foothold on the Broken Isles further drained the royal coffers and any available army reserves. No alternatives were available to the Lord Governor Grunwald and his Council -- they had to act on their own or fall to the Legion's incursion. Swiftly, Edrington put into place a series of edicts that attempted to remedy the situation in the interim. First and foremost, he knew Kingsland could not sustain an offensive campaign. Thus, he focused solely on a defensive strategy. To this end, these new orders aimed to a) create a strong defensive perimeter around the colony of Kingsland, b) keep vital supply lines by land and sea open to the mainland, c) raise the available reserves of the Colonial Guard by enacting forced conscription of all men and women of fighting age, and d) protect certain individuals from service, namely the merchant class who directed the mercantile efforts that kept the colony supplied with coin and valuable goods including food, armaments, etc. This last clause did not sit well with some citizens of the colony, as contingents of discontent settlers took to the streets in anger at the perceived discrimination. The last thing Kingsland needed in the face of a Legion invasion was division within the ranks. Thus, the Governor decreed that colonists conscripted into service would be paid a minimum bounty to cover the costs of their initial supplies and weapons. After all, the citizen's militia was not a paid endeavor -- it was considered to be a colonist's duty to serve in times of peril. However, considering the extended period of deployment, many in the ranks feared that they would be unable to provide a livelihood for their families back home. The provision of a wage certainly quelled discontent among a large body of the militia, now turned army reserves, but it now had the adverse effect of rapidly draining the colony's coffers. It seemed as if chaos was already overcoming the colony, even before the Colonial Guard had faced the Legion in battle. Finally, as summer turned to autumn, Legion forces came into contact with colonial patrols. Skirmishes broke out all throughout the province, as the guardsmen and militia struggled to push back the Legion. Initially, the Guard met with forward elements of the Legion's invasion force and managed to secure minor victories. This quickly changed, as the main elements of the Legion's armies arrived in full force. Cultists, deranged with dreams of power, sought to undermine the morale of the colony by persuading locals to join their cause. Resistance led to death, and murders at the hands of these occult doomsayers skyrocketed. By the end of August, twelve colonists had been murdered by infiltrators. Martial law was declared as the situation spiraled out of control. Strict curfews were enforced and patrols increased drastically. Yet, just as quickly as the Legion came, they mysteriously began to pull back. Portals began to close, demons ceased to lurk in the jungles, and the skies no longer suffered from the acrid stench of sulfur and death. A stroke of good fortune had transpired for Kingsland -- the armies of Stormwind had reorganized over the course of the summer, and finally managed to strike back in Westfall, Duskwood, and Stranglethorn. Discontent and Tumult The casualties, comparatively speaking, were quite high for Kingsland. Twelve murdered in the colony by cultist activity and sixty militia and thirty-two Guardsmen dead or wounded in battle. Disease and famine claimed roughly another forty lives, with the total casualty count in the hundreds. The invasion had cost the colony thousands of gold in property damage, as walls and homes were damaged or burned to the ground by fel fire and sabotage. Edrington had difficulty coping with the gargantuan task ahead of him: he had to rebuild in the face of such devastation. Stormwind sent a paltry amount of coin to assist, but both the metropole and the periphery found themselves battered and economically drained. The solution was one everyone feared: taxes. Edrington knew that raising taxes would upset a vast majority of the populace, still angry by the call for forced conscription, the repressive state of martial law, and the brutal fighting endured against the Legion. Still, he had little choice. Orders came from Stormwind and taxmen were arriving by the end of September to demand the Crown's revenue. Begrudgingly, the Lord Governor moved to put into effect a higher tax rate, but he met opposition in the Colonial Council. Merely an advisory body when it came to matters stemming from the homeland, Edrington listened but could not act on the suggestions made by his councilors. Many stated that the colony was in no position to be taxed and he was inclined to agree. Edrington attempted to assuage the situation, stating that the taxes were merely a temporary burden in order to stabilize the Kingdom's economy. After all, plans were being made to take the fight to the Legion on the Broken Isles, and Stormwind could not possibly fight a war without coin. Yet, elements within the Council wholeheartedly disagreed with the Governor's outlook. In early October, two councilors, Andreas Leutwein and Rodrick Forsythe, declared their intent to take the matter to the people. Against Edrington's wishes, Leutwein and Forsythe set out to agitate the public in order to force the Governor's hand by gathering the support of the colonists. A large body of the citizenry agreed with the councilors, leading to Edrington publicly debating the pair in Merchants' Row. Suddenly, a gunshot pierced the air. No one knows who fired, but one thing was certain: the bullet hit Forsythe, killing him as it punctured his abdomen. Edrington and Leutwein rushed to aid the man, but the crowd then fell out of the control of either man. Shouts filled the air, as many clamored that foul play had been involved. Those who protested the taxes stated that the Governor had ordered for Forsythe's public assassination; others remained faithful to the government's promise that the taxes would be temporary and that the Governor and the Colonial Council would ensure the fair treatment and representation of the colony. Sadly, the schism was not mended. Leutwein, disillusioned at the sight of Forsythe's dead body before him, fled the city with a mob following him. Days later, Leutwein's followers established themselves as a reactionary movement in opposition to what they saw as an incompetent government that had failed to represent them in Stormwind. The group called for increased representation, an end to high taxation, and a republic to be formed through the Colonial Council. This group named themselves the "Society for Reformation," or shortly the Reform Party or Reformers. Edrington immediately declared the Reformers "enemies of His Majesty's society and government. There could be no negotiation with these radical jacobins and republicans seeking to disrupt all lawful order within the King's colonies." From then on, the Reformers were pejoratively known as the "Jacobins". Edrington may have been willing to listen to calls for moderation before, but this was when men like Leutwein and Forsythe still operated within the confines of the royal government. Now that Leutwein called for reform through opposition to the established government, Edrington could give no quarter. Rebellion was not be tolerated. To do otherwise would be a sign of weakness, or so he thought. Thus began the Jacobin Uprising, and Edrington again struggled to surmount the challenge placed before him. He opted to contain the opposition through force of arms and ,as a result, conflict once more came to Kingsland. By Fire and Sword The war against the Jacobins was not an easy one. Initially, rebel forces claimed a series of victories over the ill-prepared colonial militias. Trained to engage the enemy in pitched battle, the Jacobins quickly took to using guerrilla tactics. Hiding in the jungle and along mountain sides, entire patrols were ambushed and destroyed in a moment's notice. After months of stagnant fighting, Edrington turned the tables. With little consideration, he brazenly marched a great portion of his army to the rebel hideout in Lake Ginnalka, located north of Kingsland. There, he arrayed his troops along the shore of the lake, waiting for the enemy to come. However, rebel forces quickly surprised the Governor's army, forcing them on the retreat after they had sustained heavy losses. Seeing that traditional tactics and strategy would not work against this foe, the Governor considered alternative methods of breaking the rebellion's spirit. Edrington did not let the defeat at Lake Ginnalka go unpunished. Immediately, he retrained his troops, recruited new ones, and hired local mercenaries to fill in the ranks where needed. In two months, his new force prepared itself to march out and chase after the rebels. To officiate this new mobilization, he gave a speech to the denizens of Kingsland and the territories, warning all would-be rebels of the price of continued resistance: "On this day, let it be known that I, Lord Governor Edrington Wilhelm Grunwald of His Majesty's Lawful Government, decree a bounty for the capture or execution of any Jacobin rebel or those who assist the republicans in their unlawful cause. Information regarding the whereabouts of rebel groups or camps shall be rewarded handsomely. I encourage all you sons and daughters of Stormwind to enlist into His Majesty's armies, for a fair enlistment bounty and honorable service awaits you. We shall leave not one Jacobin left to roam free in this province! These lands are the King's lands, and we shall defend His sovereign right to rule to the last!" What followed was a month of great bloodshed and misery for both sides. The Governor allowed for his mercenaries to run rampant, burning down suspected rebel-held villages and summarily executing captives on charges of treason against the Crown. Rebel camps were ransacked, with families in the colony proper separated and shamed should their kin be involved in the uprising. By the end of it all, the rebel forces were pushed back to the edges of Lake Ginnalka, with a second confrontation bound to happen. However, a series of developments stalled the final incursion on the rebel stronghold. Captain Henrico Tarantino of the Guard, a trusted lieutenant of Edrington's, left the ranks in protest of the Governor's actions against the populace. In response, the Governor shamed the Captain and immediately replaced him with Lieutenant Allithrin Leyheart, a high elf ranger tasked with helping command and train the Royal Colonial Guard at the behest of the Royal Army. Although Leyheart used her newly appointed powers to counsel the Governor towards caution, Edrington's anger towards the rebels was uncontrollable. In no time at all, preparations were complete for a second assault on Lake Ginnalka. The second battle at Lake Ginnalka was a long one. The siege lasted for weeks, as the rebels fought bravely for every inch of ground they were forced to give. A messenger was sent to initiate parley, but the Governor immediately had him executed and the horse he rode upon returned to the rebel camp. Through the morning fog, the lone steed thundered across the jungle floor. There would be no negotiations -- this was total war. Eventually, the rebel positions collapsed and the colonial militias stormed the fortified enclave of the Jacobin rebels. Inside, they found that Leutwein, the man who had started the uprising, had committed suicide as opposed to being captured. A group of officers fought to the last and they were ultimately captured. The remains of the republican fortress were burned down as the King's banner fluttered over the battlefield. The Jacobin Uprising was crushed. Edrington wasted no time in consolidating his victory over the rebels, immediately pushing for new laws and tending to the matter of the rebel prisoners. For the remaining Jacobins, only the gallows awaited them. The Governor allowed for the captive republicans to enjoy one final day of peace and quietude on Winter's Veil, but 26 December marked the death of dozens of rebel prisoners by means of public execution in Kingsland's Merchant Square. Suspected sympathizers and collaborators were also rounded up and imprisoned, exiled, or executed out in the jungle for their crimes against the Crown. To finalize the matter, Edrington then passed the Solidarity Act. Subversive activities or rebellion against the King was to be immediately punishable by exile or death, with citizens withholding information on the matter to share a similar fate. The size of the Colonial Guard was doubled, new fortifications erected, and curfews installed for a period of three months until the situation stabilized. By March of 38, the colony had grown in size but at the cost of many personal freedoms. Although the average colonist was placed under great scrutiny by the colonial administration, Kingsland experienced a period of growth and stability following the uprising. This led to many calling Edrington the "Iron Governor" for his bellicose and conservative policies. No one could doubt that he had dug Kingsland out of a dangerous situation, but the cost of such a path was staggering: hundreds dead and many families separated or broken during the rebellion. Furthermore, the campaigns against the local troll and naga tribes were costly in both lives and money, further exacerbating the punishing gravity of the post-uprising situation. With such a reality to bear upon his conscience, Edrington sought to alleviate his pains and frustrations by hosting carnivals and giving tax exemptions to farmers and merchants on holidays. In addition, he pushed for greater focus on the colony's external threats, reminding all within Kingsland's borders of the one ''true ''enemy: the 'barbarian' -- trolls, naga, and other wildlings lurking in the jungle. The propaganda campaign, both within and without, to move past the horrid memories of the Jacobin insurrection was hit-or-miss. Soldiers were kept busy fighting on campaign, with the Royal Colonial Guard, under the Lord Governor's command, claiming the subjugation or annihilation of thirteen troll tribes and clans. Entire villages and camps were burned to the ground, with survivors being put to the sword or forced into harsh labor at pit mines. At home, while festivals and market days put on the facade of a peaceful and prosperous community, few could deny that Edrington's oppressive rule over Kingsland was a financial success albeit at the cost of an administration governed by strength and force. Kingsland's borders had expanded and, with it, the colony's markets and future prospects for settlement. Return to the North After months of restrictive government, bordering on martial law, the patrols that walked the streets of the colony lessened and the citizenry breathed a collective sight of relief. Still, whenever signs of dissent cropped up, the Lord Governor's guard were quick to act. A make-shift prison was even constructed on Light's Haven Isle, known simply as "The Fortress." Here, any colonist branded as a traitor was taken and kept there for extended periods of time in squalid conditions. The reality of the situation was equally depressing: only a mere ''fraction ''of those imprisoned in The Fortress were actually dissenters or rebels against Crown rule. The majority were there out of mere suspicion of treasonous acts, a byproduct of the Solidarity Acts. Nevertheless, as long as the average citizen kept to themselves, life in the colony had vastly improved since the Jacobin Uprising and the campaigns against the jungle tribes. By April, the colonial administration was notified that the colony's charter had to be redrafted and accepted by the House before Midsummer's end. The previous charter, although legal and appropriate in its own right, was still working off the framework of a military government in lieu of a proper representative of His Majesty and the Crown government. Edrington was summoned to travel north to Stormwind City and present a new charter to officiate the colony in full. Upon arriving in Elwynn, the Lord Governor immediately headed to Westbrook Garrison, meeting up once again with his old comrades-in-arms. Thereafter, he went about the task of drafting a new piece of legislation, though he did not go at this alone. With the help of Lord Baldassar Greyson-Partiger, a noble hailing from the Redridge Mountains, and accompanying councilors from the colony, the charter was put to a vote and accepted by mid-May of 38 L.C. With his primary duty in the capital complete, he briefly returned to the ranks of the First Regiment of Westridge as an ''aide-de-camp, offering his knowledge and skills as an adviser and soldier. Even if only for a few months, the man yearned to make the most of his time in the homelands, fighting once more alongside the band of brothers and sisters he called his family away from home. That yearning turned into an insatiable desire to return to a life he once knew: that of a soldier. Returning to Kingsland in the summer of 38, he finished out his first year of service as Lord Governor. Very few in the colonial government doubted much would change: Edrington's conservative policies would continue to be the guiding principle of governance over the crown colony. Yet, this was not to be. In October, Edrington declared that he was going to end his term prematurely and nominate his Lieutenant Governor as his successor. He had groomed his protege well and had high-hopes the council would continue his work in the King's name. When asked for his reasons, Edrington replied, "I must serve in a different capacity." In all reality, the man's past choices haunted him. The virtual genocide of the neighboring trolls and naga, the enforcement of martial law, and the sleepless nights under the oppressive tropical air finally cracked him. He did not reveal this reality to any except his lover and soon-to-be husband, Father Malcolm Webb, head bishop of the church in Kingsland. Together, Edrington and Malcolm chose to depart from Kingsland and head north, purchasing property in Elwynn near Edrington's own family estate. He did not simply forsake Kingsland however, remaining a powerful and influential figure in the colony's politics as an adviser to the new Lord Governor. With Kingsland secured and his own duties to it complete, Edrington now turned to his next task of re-enlistment. His anxieties and nightmares over his past actions as Lord Governor drove him to speak with his old commander, Duke Maxen Montclair of Westridge, in the hopes of gaining a rank in the Royal Army once again. A veteran leader in his own right, Maxen offered Edrington the rank of Sergeant Major -- a position of seniority among non-commissioned officers. Edrington accepted and proceeded to join under the banner of the First Regiment for the second time in his life. Immediately, he was thrust into action. The First Regiment mobilized to fight on the demon world of Argus, conducting a brutal campaign there against the demons of the Burning Legion. Emboldened by the prospect of this new path, he fought on with unparalleled ferocity and fervor. Thereafter, he concluded his training as a squire under his mentor, Sir Ismond Laldere, earning the title of Cavalier in the Brotherhood of the Horse and the honorific 'Sir Edrington of the Laurel.' Upon the completion of his squireship, he was then offered an officer's commission in early winter of that year, elevated to the rank of Knight-Lieutenant in 1st Company, 7th Battalion. Towards the end of 38 L.C., Edrington embarked on his next great journey -- one both spiritual and physical in nature. Training under his old battle brother, Captain Markus Stonewall, Edrington trained to join the ranks of the Ducal Guard. His purpose was clear, as he strove to banish his past inner-demons and devote himself fully to service in the name of the Crown. However, it seemed that the road of soldiering was intermingled with politics. Unable to divorce the two, the then newly-knighted army lieutenant found himself yet again in the halls of government as a noble-in-the-making. A man staunchly in support of the monarchy's right-to-rule and Stormwind's supremacy over all. The Ardent Patriot In December of 38, the final oath was taken. As he sliced open his palms, uttering that final phrase of 'My blood for bloodline,' newly-knighted Lieutenant Grunwald was sworn in to the ranks of the Ducal Guard. For his service and accolades, Sir Ismond, his old mentor, presented him with the rank of Senior Guardsman. Many within the Ducal Guard did not doubt the man's speedy promotion within the close-knit brotherhood, but Edrington knew all too well that all of them awaited eagerly to see if the new-blood was up to the task. He had much to prove. So, as the year came to a close and Winter's Veil celebrations went, the battle-hardened patriot plotted his next moves. From the comfort of his estate in southern Elwynn, Edrington's mind was endlessly preoccupied with thoughts: his prospects as a knight, his position of leadership in the First Regiment, his husband and their desires to start a family, and two developments that deeply unsettled him. The first was personal: Sir Markus had retired, deciding to withdraw from military service and tend to his estates in the Barony of Silverhal. With his departure, a gap was left in company command -- one which many looked to Edrington to fill. His commission, he knew, had always been a double-edged sword. The second concern was larger is scale: the Legion's armies on Argus were being beat back, and this meant that concerns closer to home would take precedent once more. Namely, the prospect of open conflict with the New Horde. As he pondered, he could do little else but sit back and wait for the new year to bring him the answers he craved. January of 39 L.C. brought with it the climactic end to the campaign against the Burning Legion on the demon-world of Argus. Taking part in the final push, Edrington and the whole of Westridge's First Regiment marched alongside countless tens of thousands through the portal's threshold and onto to the hell-blasted fields of Antorus and the Burning Throne. During the final week of fighting, he partook in an aerial assault over the skies of the Throne, leading a strike squadron through the walls and defenses of the Legion's stronghold. In their final run down the Throne's approach, his squadron successfully destroyed a key shield nexus guarding the entrance into the heart of the Throne's citadel, thus opening up the way for the rest of the invasion. The cost was high, however. Many were shot down in the process, and some were unable to bail out of their craft or beasts successfully. For Edrington, seeing the brutality and cost of modern warfare, to fight high in the sky far away from stable ground, was both deeply enlightening and disturbing. Shortly after landing at the staging point, he quietly voiced his pleasure at being back on solid earth once more. Even so, the knight-lieutenant and his squadron were now the only veterans in the First Regiment that could boast aerial combat experience -- regardless of the cost, Edrington knew well enough that these skills were invaluable. By month's end, the Throne had been taken. Edrington and most of his company were off recovering near the original siege camp when news came that the final strike was underway. Soldiers of the Alliance, the Horde, and adventurers on both sides pushed through from multiple sides. Yet, even as victory was within the grasp of Azeroth's armies, Edrington could not help but be troubled by other ongoing developments. Many within the invasion force, mainly eager war-hawks, were poised to attack a nearby Horde camp. Some days before, two Horde and Alliance forces met with their respective envoys to coordinate a non-aggression pact. Negotiations fell through, and a contingent of Horde forces then proceeded to flank the siege force as they made the push to the Throne. These renegades were put to the sword, and Edrington thought rightly so. However, something deep inside him felt a great measure of distaste at the eagerness of some in the war camp to split up the siege force all for the sake of revenge. What's more, as the final rear-guard actions were underway, Edrington took part in dealing with a band of deserters attempting to flee Argus. He took no great pleasure in executing the King's justice, but he knew it was his solemn duty to carry out the task. Meanwhile, others in the same rear-guard force toyed and prolonged the deserters' judgement, with some death-knights in their number spawning all sort of horrid traps and plagues. All this, from overzealous commanders blinded by personal hatreds to the inhuman behavior of his would-be compatriots in the Ebon Blade, scarred the knight-lieutenant. From those days onward, he deeply mistrusted the death-knights that served under the Alliance's banner (with few exceptions) and, surprisingly, tempered his opinions on the Horde. Slowly, he realized that war with the New Horde would come not as a consequence mutual difference, but because of a mad few willing to throw it all away in the name of vengeance and glory. Then, on top of it all, Sargeras' demise came. As the forces of the Alliance and Horde boarded vessel and crossed portals back to Azeroth, Edrington stared upward at his home-world only to see the looming figure of the arch-demon over it. In his final moments, the fallen titan plunged his blade into the heart of Azeroth, before then being spirited away by forces unknown to him. The knight-lieutenant fell to his knees, weeping and shouting. Light only knew where that blade had struck and how much damage ''it could've caused. Fervently, he prayed for forgiveness and blessings. He prayed his home was intact, his family safe, his friends alive. So broken was he that he lashed out at one of his subordinates, nearly smashing his fist in rage into him. Subdued by his allies, Edrington was taken aside and nursed back to health. Sadness and concern filled the air aboard the draenei's void-ship, the ''Vindicaar, as it made its way to Azeroth once more. Although the war was now over, the cost of victory was immeasurably high. With the end of the campaign on Argus, Edrington and company returned to Stormwind City to rest and recuperate. Still mulling through his emotions from the campaign on the demon-world, the knight-lieutenant approached his superiors and requested a period of leave. For a month's time, Edrington turned inward and looked to reassess himself and his world views. From pilgrimages to fishing trips with his family, he enjoyed the fragile but welcome peace that now followed the war against the Legion. So much so that he and Malcolm, his husband, visited the local orphanage in Stormwind City to adopt a two-year old daughter, whom they named Sophia Grunwald. With their family complete, the scarred knight-lieutenant slowly mended his wounds -- both physical and emotional. His days were spent playing with his daughter, cooking with his husband, and enjoying hunting trips with his father. All a much needed respite. In that time, through conversations with his close friends and comrades, the knight-lieutenant's faith in the Alliance wax and waned. He slowly realized his trust in the causes of civilization, justice, and peace rested not-so-much in the Grand Alliance, which he saw now as a weak institution plagued by foul elements from within, but in the Kingdom of Stormwind itself. In one sense, his loyalties for a greater cause deserted him. In another, he became an ardent patriot of the golden lion, eager to defend his homeland and bring order to the world on Stormwind's terms. The ides of March came. His leave was up. Edrington readied his kit and headed back to Westbrook Garrison, well-rested and coping with the trauma of the Argus campaign. His outlook, although changed and perhaps narrower, matured. His understanding of the world, both political and spiritual, broadened. The patriot was prepared to do his part should war come, but deep down he craved for peace. It would come only at the end of a sword. His suspicions were correct when, shortly after his return, he and many others within the First Regiment's First 'Honor' Company were elevated to non-commissioned and commissioned officer positions. Now entrusted with company-wide leadership as a Knight-Captain, Edrington put two and two together. Gentle reminders from his old mentor, Sir Ismond, didn't hurt either. The First Regiment was preparing for the inevitable confrontation with the Horde, and the troops of His Grace would need strong leadership in the months to come. Equally emboldened but humbled by the circumstances of his meteoric rise up the ranks, the new knight-captain went about his work with the diligence and fervor expected from his superiors. The next great war loomed on the horizon. Tired and Weary Months of service followed, culminating in the next major campaign not against the undead, the Legion, or traitors to the Crown, but the Horde. Finally, after years of fighting, Edrington would be afforded the chance to put the ultimate foe of the Grand Alliance to the sword. Anxiety and excitement coursed through his veins, as the Royal Navy ships brought them to the shores of Kalimdor and, more specifically, the now-desolate province of Silithus. Since the fall of the arch-demon's blade on the continent, Silithus had been virtually abandoned by all sane life. However, pockets of life and newly arriving explorers, eager to witness the titanic weapon and the impact upon the surface of Azeroth, quietly made their way to the site. Most suspicious of all were reports of Horde survey crews, predominantly made up of goblin cartels, supposedly conducting mining operations near the site. Samples of a strange new crystal slowly began to circulate down from the highest echelons of Alliance Command: Azerite. A powerful new ore, mysterious in its origins and application, that pulsed with the energies of a bleeding world. As the First Regiment's expedition made landfall on the western continent, these initial skirmishes with Horde warbands on the Silithus wastes marked some of the first blows in the so-called 'Azerite War' -- the mad dash to acquire and secure as much of this newfound resource as possible. It was on the fields of Silithus that Edrington, upon finally confronting the Horde for the first time in earnest, fought his final battle as a Knight-Captain in the Stormwind Royal Army. As he charged into the fray, Horde artillery tore his body asunder. Shrapnel riddled his body and, in an unfortunate stroke of luck, cut through his lower left leg. The limb, now useless, hung from his body bloodily as he lay unconscious on the sandy wastes. After being taken into the care of local army physicians, the decision was made to amputate the leg before any infection festered and spread to the remainder of his body. Having lost a leg, Edrington's mind raced with thoughts: he had promised his husband that this battle, this very campaign, would be his last. It was almost as if fate, conspiring to make sure he kept his promise, took away its final payment for the man's service to the Crown. It was not enough that his mind was frayed by years of bloodshed or that his body had been cut and bloodied, but now he felt he was left incomplete. After resting in Silithus, Edrington, still coping with the shock of the injury, was transported back to Stormwind City. It was here where he completed his recovery, swiftly following up his discharge from the army hospital by doing two things. He requested to retire from the Royal Army and he put in for a prosthetic replacement. Although gravely wounded, Edrington Wilhelm Grunwald was not about to quit living his life over a war wound. His request for retirement was accepted, yielding him an officer's pension and a few accolades for his service to boot. He retained his membership to the knightly orders, working then as a steward to House Stonewall. As he handled his newfound civilian affairs, making the payments necessary to commission for a new prosthetic limb crafted by the finest dwarven and gnomish engineers he knew, the old captain settled into non-military life quickly. He adopted a daughter, named Sophia, with his husband and secured property for himself in Stormwind. Uneventful months passed, and Edrington quickly accustomed himself to his new home, new leg, and new life. That was until the Blood War began. The Blood War Edrington's return to the front was a particularly brutal and short one. Under the banner of Sir Markus' war host, known as the Skullrose Company, he fought in nearly every major battle leading up to the Blood War -- the newest outbreak of hostilities between the Grand Alliance and the New Horde. Under the leadership of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner as their Warchief, this new age of unchecked Horde aggression thrust Edrington to the waters off Darkshore, the fields of Lor'danel, the forests of Ashenvale, and the siege camps at Tirisfal. Along the way, he took note of his failing physical condition, particularly his prosthetic. He had relied too much on the device, for it often broke and needed constant repair. Furthermore, his life at home was fraught with anxiety and fear. His husband, Malcolm, dreaded Edrington's continued and seemingly unending desire to return to the battle front. Promises had been made, he quickly reminded the Stormwind knight. Promises to raise a family together. Edrington knew he could not push the matter -- for if he persisted, he risked losing the only thing he loved more than his country or people: his husband and their young daughter. After the Siege of Lordaeron, Edrington survived the battle and returned home to Stormwind City. It was there were, as he had promised Sir Markus on the ships heading to Darkshore to fight back the Horde invasion, that he kept his promise: he was going to put up his sword and rifle away for the foreseeable future. He was going to, once again, try to'' retire. Yet, something else had driven him to this point. Throughout his time on the battlefield, even during his tenure with the First Regiment of Westridge, Edrington reflected on his conduct, beliefs, and prejudices. He had realized in relative calm of the home-front that the man he had become was not the 'civil' one he had always upheld. His prejudices were many, both towards friends and foes. His convictions extreme, as he painfully remembered the atrocities committed throughout the Vale in the name of King and Country. Most of all, he took note of his comrades around him -- for as they all held up the banner of the Lion proudly, they rarely followed in its example. Civility, justice, and the pursuit of peace gave way to prejudice, brutality, and warmongering. Knowing this, he sought quickly to rectify the situation. Months of hard work and research passed, as Edrington took what notes he had written during his time in Kalimdor and Lordaeron to compile a book: a historical work commenting and cataloging the events leading up to this newest conflict. For him, it was more than just another book for the Royal Library. This was his way to redeem himself, to make up for the years of cruel injustice and prejudice he supported as a conservative war-hawk. He was committed to being a changed man not just for himself or his people, but his family first and foremost. Edrington would not raise his daughter to be as hateful as he had been. The ''Commentaries on the Fourth War ''published in late summer of 628 K.C., shortly after the beginning of hostilities and the integration of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras into the Alliance. Edrington took this time to travel, notably to the interior of Kul Tiras with his family in tow. Returning back to Stormwind City, he continued to administrate his southern fiefs in Elwynn and, as the beginning of his newest 'adventure,' raise his family. Whenever possible, he attended lectures at the Royal University of Stormwind and occasionally gave some of his own. He was, after some time, offered a position as a visiting lecturer at the university, which he accepted. Months of this life passed: teaching, parenting, and learning. From afar, he viewed the Blood War unfold and the casualties rise, learning of friends maimed or killed on the front-lines in Kul Tiras, Zandalar, and elsewhere. His mind roiled with thoughts once more, pondering what course of action awaited him next. Would he remain by family and hearth in Stormwind, or would he venture forth and take up steel and powder once again? Time would tell. Appearance Edrington is a veteran and his appearance shows. He stands at roughly 5'10, a standard height for most human males. Weighing in at roughly 230 lb, he's well-built and can handle most physical tasks required of him. He has hardened his body through both extensive physical training and fighting on the battlefield. The results show: stronger muscles and sun-kissed skin. His features are not to be lauded over, nor is he necessarily a man of poor looks. His hair is neatly trimmed and combed, describable as strawberry-blond in color. On his face he sports some facial hair, favoring mutton-chops or a goatee in most cases. His eyes are a dark hue of green, calculating and cold. His body shows the costs of war, with scars marring the skin left exposed by his clothing. The most noticeable of these are a set of claw marks that run across his face, left there by a savage garn that attacked him in Frostfire Ridge when he was on campaign on the alien world. When it comes to dress, he fancies wearing light, comfortable garb when out in public and not on duty. One can usually find the man sporting a tunic, vest, leggings, and boots of sturdy making. A hat may accompany his attire, though not always. When attending formal occasions, he dons a much more stylish doublet coupled with a pair of elegant velvet pants. While on duty, he wears a variety of outfits. Some may find him wearing a simple blue tunic and a pair of suspenders as his dress fatigues, or perhaps a full suit of half-plate armor should he be going into battle. A black cavalier’s hat, featuring a set of blue and white plumes, symbolizes his past service in the King's Colonial Guard. In addition, the man is frequently seen with a wooden pipe between his lips. He is almost always armed, carrying with him at least a sword and a flintlock pistol. When going to formal military ceremonies or similar events, Edrington will don his set of plate armor. The typical set of Stormwind military regalia, he wears his marks of service and medals on his tabard. Personality & Morality Edrington approaches life in a very calculating manner. He mulls things over constantly, pondering all potential outcomes. His time in the military has done away with his previous issues of self-consciousness, hardening him and 'giving him spine.' He is generally well-mannered, but the freedom of retirement has given him an occasional rowdy sense of humor. In general, he is observant and attentive of his surroundings. Having been a merchant as well, he has a good eye when it comes to judging bluffs, one's character, and is persuasive when he tries. However, on the flip-side, he is prone to outbursts of anger and frustration. Over time, his sense of patience has been tried and frayed through endless fighting and personal misdoings. When it comes to overcoming challenges, Edrington will analyze the situation carefully, devise a suitable 'plan of attack', and commits to it with all force needed. Although he was once incapable of speedy action and prone to anxiety over the possibility of failure, his experience as a commander and politician led him to trust in himself more and damn the consequences that may follow. This is not to say he acts foolishly, but rather confronts obstacles in his path with grim determinism and practicality. He believes himself to be a man of reason and logic, generally willing to take on criticism and new ideas or methods in the hopes of improving himself and his skills. However, he has his limits when it comes to foreign ideas. Edrington is a firm believer of law, the maintenance of order, and the Holy Light. He understands the necessity to do things that are not agreeable with most in the name of preserving his way of life. He has proven that he will go as far as necessary to do so, although this changes on a case-by-case basis. However, he has sought some measure of penitence for his past actions in later years, particularly regarding his time in the Royal Army and as Governor of Kingsland. Although a realist, an older Edrington disagrees that war-hawkish attitudes are the only avenue towards peace. Politically, Edrington holds moderate-right, pro-monarchical ideals. He has developed a deep mistrust for some of the races of the Horde or those that do not pledge allegiance to the Grand Alliance, but he primarily focuses that distaste for the Banshee Queen's Forsaken. He believes that many of what he calls the 'dark-blooded' races (i.e. orcs, trolls, tauren, goblins) can be reformed through by the Grand Alliance, for he believes it carries the burden of "civilizing" Azeroth and enforcing the rule of law wherever needed. Regardless of the issue, Edrington's politics lean him closer to moderation with conservative tendencies. The man typically attempts to avoid extreme and prejudiced avenues of thought whenever possible, but Light knows he is not perfect. When it comes to implementing his faith in matters of politics and daily life, the man clearly draws the line at theocracy. Although Edrington acknowledged the 'divine inspiration' of the Alliance's 'civilizing mission,' he does not believe that the politics of war and the call to arms by religious crusade should be one in the same. For him, the marrying of State and Religion would result in the blatant radicalism present in such orders as the Scarlet Crusade or the Army of the Truthful. Nevertheless, he has softened his views on 'alternative paths' in recent years (i.e. shamanism in the Horde, druidism, Elune, etc.), but continues to be a staunch opponent against void magic and the fel. All in all, Edrington is a hardened fellow, doing his best to mend old scars and take a new outlook on life. Diplomacy and 'peace' have failed him time and time again, but he believes there is still hope for the 'civilized path.' For him, peace will only come through an accord -- an understanding that all peoples willing to follow the word of law should be able to share Azeroth together. However, some soldierly convictions remain. He does not tolerate treason or religious heresy, for all these lead down a path of savagery and collapse. What once used to be a reasonable man in all things has now returned to the fold, attempting to put away blinding prejudice in the hopes of achieving some measure of peace. Misc. Information * He once had a crippling phobia of spiders. This was due to an encounter during his childhood inside a cave nearby his family home. Within, he found a large nest of the critters, which then began to swarm around him in a frenzied panic. Over time, however, Edrington has learned to conquer his fear. * Edrington is an avid lover of history, and owns a humble private collection of historical works. He can be often found roaming through the halls of book-shops, libraries, and the public sections of the Church's Library when he has some free time to spare. He also attends and gives lectures at the Royal University of Stormwind. * It is a well kept "secret" of sorts that his mother's side of the family holds the last name "Cockburn" -- a detail Edrington tries to keep quiet. Regrettably, the few people he has told seem to enjoy teasing him about it. * Edrington is comfortably open about his homosexuality, ignoring the social customs of the realm that frown upon men being unable to produce a blood-born heir for their families. * He is the author of the ''The Musket Methodology ''and the ''Commentaries on the Fourth War. * He is capable of speaking and writing, to a degree, Orcish and Dwarvish. This is due in part to his experiences as a merchant, and also the fact that he is a reasonably learned individual. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Merchants Category:Soldiers Category:The First Regiment Category:Lordaeronian